monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster High press release
Press release For the first time in company history, Mattel will roll out a new intellectual property, Monster High, across a number of diverse consumer products categories simultaneously at launch. This new franchise targeting tween and teen girls brings together the hip teenage descendants of the world’s most famous monsters to brave the trials and tribulations of high school. The property delivers rich content and relatable storytelling via publishing, web, animation and live-action theatrical entertainment and launches consumer products in notable categories including apparel and accessories and toys. Mattel has partnered with best-in-class category experts including Little, Brown Books for Young Readers, best-selling author Lisi Harrison, Universal Pictures, Justice and Party City to bring this property to life. “We know tween and teen girls need to immerse themselves in stories and worlds as they engage in new properties and trends,” said Tim Kilpin, General Manager of Mattel Brands. “With Monster High we are confident that through the development of relatable characters and clever storytelling, this property will resonate with girls of all ages.” Grounded in a fun and humorous storyline, the frighteningly fashionable students at Monster High capture all the awkward moments that teens experience in their high school years, the powerful bonds of friendship and the challenges of fitting in – all delivered through a “monster” chic aesthetic and tone. Monster High reaches girls via a line up of all–star products and partnerships enabling teens and tweens to discover the brand in their own way and engage with the Monster High characters and storyline through multiple points of entry. “Understanding the need for multiple touch points to successfully engage today’s complex tween, the rich characters and storyline of Monster High made the brand the ideal property with which to launch our new franchise model – a sustainable business strategy that we believe is the future of brand management,” said Kilpin. The robust offerings and impressive first-year partner roster for Monster High include: Monster High Book Series by Little, Brown Books for Young Readers: * Publishing: Fitting in is out and freaky is about to get fabulous! Little, Brown Books for Young Readers and Mattel have entered into a multi-year, multi-book global partnership to publish a series of books written by #1 New York Times best-selling young adult author Lisi Harrison (The Clique, Alphas). Monster High, the first book in the series, goes on sale September 1, 2010. Online and Entertainment: * Live-Action Feature Film with Universal Pictures: Bringing the Monster High characters to the big screen, Universal Pictures has acquired the film rights to create a live-action theatrical musical. Award-winning producers Craig Zadan and Neil Meron (Hairspray, Chicago) will team with writing pair Alfred Gough and Miles Millar (“Smallville,” The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor) on the film. * Monster High Website: The Monster High website offers an interactive platform to further explore the world of Frankie Stein™ and all of her freakishly fashionable friends. The site features scary cool games and activities rolling out throughout 2010, as well as introduces the characters of Monster High through original animated webisodes and witty bios highlighting their personality traits, “freaky flaws” and monster heritage. * Animated Webisodes: Mattel has developed a series of short animated webisodes which highlight the trials and tribulations of a group of monster chic teens that come face-to-face with the awkward, yet relatable, moments of high school. New webisodes rollout on monsterhigh.com each Friday through the end of July 2010. * Animated Special Featuring Music by “American Idol” Allison Iraheta: Mattel will develop a 30-minute animated special with music from Allison Iraheta, season eight “American Idol” star, whose pop-goth style is a natural fit for the brand. Iraheta’s songs “Scars” and “Friday I’ll Be Over You” touch on the challenges of “fitting in,” a recurring theme within the Monster High property. The special is set to air this fall on a variety of mediums including online, broadcast and mobile. (Fall 2010) Apparel and Accessories: * Apparel with Justice®: Just in time for the back-to-school shopping season, Mattel has partnered with Justice to launch a full line of Monster High products for tweens. The edgy, fashion-forward offerings include apparel, lifestyle accessories, back-to-school items and jewelry. Justice will also feature Monster High and its webisodes on the Tween Network in-store media screens, brand ads, the Justice catazine and on the company’s website. (Available in store July 2010) * Costumes with Party City: An exciting partnership and extremely organic extension for Monster High, Mattel has partnered with Party City to launch tween and teen character costumes for Frankie Stein™, Clawdeen Wolf™ and Draculaura™ complete with wigs. (Available September 2010 exclusively at Party City) * Licensed Consumer Products Partners: High IntenCity, Accessory Innovations, Ashko Group and ACI International have each designed a line of freaky chic products from fashion bags, hair accessories and jewelry to socks and slippers that mix edgy fashion with softer lace and charm accents to give tween girls killer style. (Available in Fall 2010) Toys: * Mattel Toy Line: Mattel introduces a multi-category toy line, anchored in a collection of drop dead gorgeous fashion dolls, which also includes Monster High-themed plush, electronics, role play and novelty items. (Available at mass retailers July 2010.) Please visit MonsterHigh.com for more information. Category:Press coverage